The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for analysis of activities of a subject and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for determining an abnormal event of a subject based on activity analysis.
Certain populations living at home are at increased risk of harm, for example, the elderly, the disabled, and people with chronic medical conditions. Such subjects would like to live at home (e.g., to remain independent, and/or to remain within familiar surroundings), but may require help at certain times, for example, when feeling unwell, when needing extra help to perform certain home activities, and when medical symptoms arise. The subjects may be living alone, and when a problem arises would otherwise remain helpless.
Different systems such as Personal Emergency Response Systems (PERS) have been developed to address the needs of this population. In one example, subjects are provided with a wearable button, that when pushed, provides a notification to a monitoring center that help is needed.